Your Character (Desire
Your Character in Desire & Decorum is the main protagonist of ''Desire & Decorum'' series. Although her default name is "Clara Mills", the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality Relationships Ernest Sinclaire Ernest Sinclaire is one of your character's potential love interests. Their first encounter was in a country village of Grovershire when he passed by you and Briar. Luke Harper Luke is one of your character's love interests. You first meet him in a shed. Annabelle Parsons Annabelle Parsons is one of your character's potential love interests. You first meet her when you arrived at the Edgewater Estate. Vincent Vincent is your character's father. Henrietta While Henrietta may be your character's stepmother, she automatically dislikes you. Dominique Dominique is your character's grandmother. Briar Daly Briar is your character's best friend. Mary Mary is Your Character's mother. Prince Hamid Prince Hamid is one of your character's potential love interests. You first meet him in London. Character Customization Face & Hair D&D Face.jpg|Face D&D Hair.jpg|Hair styles in Book 1 D&D Book 2 Hair.jpg|Hair styles in Book 2 Outfit Choices in Book 1 D&D Initial Outfits.jpg|Initial Outfits D&D Family Dinner.jpg|Family Dinner D&D Garden Party.jpg|Garden Party D&D Trip to London.jpg|Trip to London HabitformingalternateMcoutfit.png|Alternate MC Habit Forming Outfit D&D London Dinner Party.jpg|Mr. Sinclaire's Dinner Party DandDMCinherpajamas.png|MC in her pajamas D&D Opera House.jpg|Opera St. James D&D Card Game.jpg|Card Game D&D Horse Race.jpg|Horse Race D&D Mourning Outfit.png|Mourning Dress D&D The Ball.jpg|The Ball D&D Edgewater Jewels.png|Edgewater Jewels Tiara MCinBelleoftheBalloutfitwithEdgewaterJewelsTiara.png|Belle of the Ball w/ Edgewater Jewels Tiara Outfit Choices in Book 2 D&D Book 2 Initial.jpg|Initial outfits in Book 2 D&D Meeting the Queen.jpg|Meeting the Queen Outfit InPlainSightOutfitD&D2Ch3.jpg|In Plain Sight outfit AlternateMCInPlainSightOutfitCh.3.png|Alternate MC wearing In Plain Sight Outfit D&D Exploring Grovershire.jpg|Exploring Grovershire HarvestFestival.jpg|Harvest Festival D&D Dinner.jpg|Dinner with the Duke D&D Engagement Ball.jpg|Engagement Ball D&D Hunt.jpg|Grouse Hunt D&D Night Before Duel.jpg|Night before the Duel Headwear D&D Hats.jpg|Headwear in Book 1 D&D Book 2 Hats.jpg|Headwear in Book 2 Miscellaneous Desire & Decorum Official Cover 2.png|A version of Your Character on the cover of Book 1 Desire & Decorum Book 2 Official.png|A version of Your Character on the cover of Book 2 TheLIofDandD.png|MC w/ her LIs in BK1,Ch. 9 Mama'sRingonD&D.png|Your Mama's Ring Highwayman'sSwordinCh.3.png|Highwayman's Sword in BK2, Ch. 3 Trivia *She is shown on the cover of Desire & Decorum, Book 1. *Like the main characters of ''The Royal Romance'', ''High School Story'', ''Perfect Match'', and ''Home for the Holidays'', the main character in this book has a last name. **This is the fifth series where your character has a last name. *She was confirmed to be 20 years old in Book 1, Chapter 1. *Desire & Decorum, Book 1 was the first story in the whole of the Choices Universe where players get to see both the biological mother and father of the main character. *Some of the dialogues alter depending on her skin tone. *In a premium scene in Book 1, Chapter 13, her birthday is revealed as 2 November 1795. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Nobility Category:LGBT